Happy marriage
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: Une fête. Beaucoup d'invités. Trois heures de retard. Un pari. Plus d'invités. Une tonne de gel. Et que fait Shanks dans tout ça ? Bref, le mariage de Monkey D. Luffy et Roronoa Zoro.


Hey ! Je vous présente ici un court One Shot. Un délire total qui part de la simple phrase: _Zoro et Luffy doivent-ils avoir le droit de se marier ?_

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages ici-présents appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Humor, Romance, Univers Alternatif.

**Pairing: **Luffy x Zoro. Mais aussi Usopp x Kaya, Ao Kiji x Robin et une insinuation que je vous laisse découvrir...

**NdA: **À ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux.

* * *

Happy marriage

_« Vous êtes cordialement invité à la cérémonie de mariage de Monkey D. Luffy et Roronoa Zoro... »_

Pour la énième fois depuis plusieurs heures, Shanks lisait le carton d'invitation qu'il avait reçu, quelques semaines plus tôt. Le roux fronça les sourcils et soupira.

« Trois heures de retard, ce n'est pas rien... »

Le vieil ami de Luffy s'affala sur sa chaise et observa tout autour de lui. Le temps était dégagé et le soleil battait son plein. Ce qui n'était pas très agréable pour les hommes invités, qui avaient enfilé de beaux costards pour l'occasion. Malgré le retard considérable qu'avait pris la cérémonie, l'ambiance restait relativement bonne.

Shanks détailla quelque peu les convives qui, pour la plupart, étaient des connaissances de Luffy. A la dernière rangée se tenait un rouquin à l'air grave, les jambes étalées sur les chaises de devant, et qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme : Eustass Kidd. A côté de lui, un jeune homme blond dont la frange ondulée recouvrait totalement ses yeux : Killer. _Drôle de nom, _pensa Shanks.

Le roux ne connaissait pas les autres personnes assises au fond mais reconnaissait tout de même une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, amie avec Luffy depuis le lycée : une rustre qui ne faisait que manger sans faire attention aux bonnes manières. Un peu comme Luffy en fait.

« Alors, toujours rien ? »

Shanks sourit à son interlocuteur. C'était le maître du dôjo où Zoro avait étudié étant enfant. Un vieil homme vénérable.

« Non. Les gamins prennent vraiment leur temps... »

Le vieil homme s'installa à côté de lui et réajusta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

« En attendant, nous pouvons profiter de toute cette nature. »

Shanks acquiesça et replongea dans son observation. Il était vrai que, pour une fois, Luffy avait fait du bon travail. C'était sans compter sur Zoro. L'endroit choisi pour la cérémonie était parfait. Un grand jardin de cerisiers en fleurs. Le mariage ayant été fixé fin printemps, quelques pétales tombaient de temps en temps.

« Drake ! T'es chiant ! Tu vas arrêter de me tripoter, oui ?! »

Les hurlements de Jewelry Bonney interrompirent le fil des pensées de Shanks. La jeune femme s'était levée, dévoilant ainsi ses longues jambes, pas assez cachées par ce short trop court. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'enfiler une robe et daignait tout juste porter un short noir et un chemisier blanc.

« Calme toi. Je t'ai dit que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard alors que Paulie, un charpentier, sur son trente-et-un, passait derrière elle.

« Hey ! Vous n'avez pas honte de porter des vêtements aussi courts ? On voit tout là... »

Bonney se retourna immédiatement et lui envoya un coup de poing au visage. Shanks se retint de rire. Puis, la jeune femme se rassit, défiant quiconque de venir l'ennuyer.

Paulie s'éloigna et rejoint sa place près de Kokoro et Iceberg qui se moquaient de lui. Le roux se souvint leur avoir parlé, une fois.

« T'as une idée de ce qui leur prend autant de temps ? »

Shanks regarda à sa droite et fit non de la tête. Son vis-à-vis soupira. L'homme était habillé d'une veste cintrée et d'un pantalon beiges, accompagnés d'une chemise blanche. On pouvait deviner les efforts considérables qu'il avait dû faire pour retenir ses cheveux en arrière.

« Dragon, il te reste un peu de gel sur l'oreille. » fit Shanks ironiquement.

Le concerné s'essuya rapidement l'oreille de la main et, en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace, il frappa l'épaule du roux.

« Très drôle. »

Shanks, la larme à l'œil, se calma un peu et continua plus sérieusement.

« Tu ne devrais pas attendre ton fils près de l'autel ?

- Je ne préfère pas. Les formalités de ce genre, très peu pour moi. »

Les deux hommes ne discutèrent pas plus et Shanks reporta son attention sur Yasopp, son vieil ami, assis au bout du rang, en compagnie de Kaya, la jeune épouse de son fils. Le brun aux dreadlocks bailla.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Décidément, ton mariage avec Usopp était bien mieux organisé... »

La blonde sourit un peu en rougissant.

« Yasopp-san, ne dîtes pas de telles choses ! »

L'homme se mit à rire.

« C'est vrai, excuse moi. Mais je suis tellement heureux que mon fils ait enfin trouvé une belle femme !

- Papa... Arrête un peu, tu veux ? »

Usopp, qui était venu voir Kaya, lança un regard insistant à son père et embrassa son épouse avant de lui demander si tout allait bien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, va rejoindre tes amis. »

La jeune femme sourit et Usopp acquiesça. Il posa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et salua Shanks d'un geste de la main. Yasopp semblait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Le roux observa ensuite le bar, où deux cuisiniers servaient des amuses-bouche pour faire patienter les invités. L'un ne cessait de crier que le client était roi, et le second semblait un peu plus calme. Zeff, que Shanks avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, se joint à eux pour leur apporter un peu d'aide.

Une jeune brune s'approcha de la grande table et demanda un verre d'eau. Shanks la suivit du regard alors qu'elle retournait à sa place, près d'un homme aux cheveux blancs : Smoker. Évidement, le roux avait déjà eu affaire à lui à plusieurs reprises. Il le connaissait bien.

La jeune femme but quelques gorgées puis lança :

« Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Roronoa m'a invitée. Et puis, cette robe me rend mal à l'aise... »

Smoker l'observa un instant, puis répondit sans sourire.

« Si tu savais le nombre de personnes présentes ici que les futurs mariés connaissent à peine... Et tu es très élégante, Tashigi. »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux et faillit lâcher son verre. Elle l'amena ensuite à ses lèvres et, avant de boire, répondit rapidement :

« Me-Merci. »

Smoker hocha un peu la tête avant de continuer.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle un amiral de la marine est ici. Je pensais que Roronoa avait eu des soucis avec eux récemment.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il est le fiancé de Nico Robin. »

Le fumeur de cigares se retourna vers Tashigi, surpris. Il haussa un sourcil, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Shanks se tourna vers Ao Kiji, assis tout au fond, en raison de sa grande taille. Habillé d'un ensemble blanc et d'une chemise bleue, il discutait avec sa fiancée, un verre de vin à la main. Robin, resplendissante, sourit au roux en remarquant qu'il les observait. Shanks lui rendit son sourire, en penchant un peu la tête, montrant son ennui. La brune posa un baiser sur la joue de l'amiral et partit rejoindre ses amis, au premier rang, devant Shanks.

« Le secret de ma jeunesse ?

- Non madame, je vous demande juste si vous voulez un verre. »

Le roux se retourna vers Kureha, un médecin qu'il avait déjà rencontré auparavant. Elle envoya valser un des cuisinier derrière le comptoir. Puis, les mains sur les hanches, elle s'exclama à voix haute :

« Mademoiselle ! Je n'ai que cent-quarante-et-un ans ! »

Dalton s'empressa de la calmer et la fit s'asseoir sur un siège alors qu'elle buvait dans une bouteille une étrange boisson que personne ne connaissait. Dalton soupira, se demandant s'il allait pouvoir tenir jusqu'au début de la cérémonie.

Shanks rit intérieurement en se disant que cette femme ne faisait décidément pas son âge.

Son attention fut ensuite attirée par un homme aux cheveux bleu foncé qui parlait à Franky.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu enfilerais un pantalon, je ne l'aurais pas cru !

- Je peux bien faire un _super _effort pour un _super _ami ! »

L'homme rit un peu, pendant que Franky se levait. Il retourna au premier rang, où Nami discutait avec Robin.

Shanks s'installa correctement dans son siège et observa ce qu'il se passait devant lui. La jeune rousse demanda à son amie :

« Tu penses que je pourrais attraper le bouquet d'ici ? »

La brune l'observa avec attention, puis demanda paisiblement :

« Mademoiselle Nami aurait-elle des vues sur un beau jeune homme ? »

Nami rit un moment, puis se stoppa, alors que ses yeux se transformaient en berrys.

« C'est qu'il y a pas mal d'hommes riches ici... »

La rouquine se prit soudainement un coup sur la tête. Shanks leva les yeux alors que Nami gémissait :

« Genzô ! Je blaguais, c'est tout !

- Je ne te permettrais pas de faire ça, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, oui. »

Le-dit Genzô s'éloigna, alors que Robin riait doucement. Il rejoint une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus : la sœur de Nami. Shanks remarqua que la jeune femme ne cessait de fixer une certaine brune assise près de Smoker.

Le roux n'y fit pas plus attention et regarda de nouveau devant lui. Chopper venait de rejoindre Sanji et Usopp. Le petit renne n'avait pas l'air dans son état.

« Ça va pas Chopper ? »

Usopp et Sanji l'observèrent, un peu inquiets. Le docteur grogna un peu, réfléchissant. Il grogna encore, puis leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est juste que, je me demandais qui porterait la robe de mariée. »

Sanji et Usopp échangèrent un regard amusé. C'est vrai qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Puis, les deux eurent un sourire commun. Le blond lança :

« Je parie sur Luffy. Le marimo ? Mettre une robe ? Il est beaucoup trop viril pour ça. »

La vision de Zoro rougissant au milieu d'une cascade de mousseline lui donna des frissons.

Usopp répondit :

« Y a pas moyen que ce soit Luffy. Même s'il est débile, il lui reste un peu de fierté à sauvegarder ! »

Les deux hommes se firent une poignée de main et se calèrent sur leur siège, sûrs d'avoir raison.

Shanks se posa lui-aussi la question et s'imagina Luffy courir partout avec une longue traînée de tissus derrière lui. Non, impossible...

Soudain, le silence se fit, et tous rejoignirent leur place, alors que Brook débutait une marche nuptiale au piano. Tous furent soulagés de pouvoir enfin retrouver un peu de calme. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'un jeune homme un costume blanc débarque de nul part et traverse l'allée en courant. Il avança jusqu'à Brook et hurla :

« C'est nul ça ! Joue plutôt le _sake de Binks_. »

Le squelette s'exécuta. Le jeune homme, qui n'était autre que Luffy, fit face à l'assemblée. La surprise fut générale : c'était la première fois que Luffy était habillé avec autant de classe. Sa tenue était parfaitement propre, ses mocassins bien cirés, sa cravate correctement nouée. Il avait même mis du gel pour retenir ses cheveux en pagaille. Shanks observa Dragon, puis Luffy, et se dit que le fils n'avait jamais autant ressemblé au père. Mais la seule chose qui n'allait pas était son chapeau de paille. On se retenait de rire.

Sanji, étonné, lança à voix basse en direction d'Usopp :

« Ne me dis pas que c'est le marimo qui porte la robe ! »

Luffy monta les quelques marches qui menaient à l'autel et fit face à Crocus : il était le seul qualifié pour servir de prêtre.

Le jeune homme sautilla un peu avant de se retourner et de crier :

« Bah Zoro, tu viens pas ? »

Tous les convives se retournèrent pour découvrir un bel homme de vingt-et-un ans, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Zoro passa une main sur sur son visage, exaspéré. Mais de toute manière, il savait bien que Luffy ne pourrait pas tenir en place.

Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la cicatrice de son œil gauche, soupira, puis partit rejoindre Luffy.

Usopp lança à Sanji :

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

En effet, Zoro portait lui aussi un costume blanc. Il lança un regard à l'assemblé qu'il trouvait bien trop bruyante, puis se tourna vers son futur époux. Et la cérémonie commença.

Crocus, sachant pertinemment que Luffy ne tiendrait pas en place, entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Roronoa Zoro, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monkey D. Luffy ici présent ? »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire complice, qu'eux seuls pouvaient déchiffrer.

« Oui, je le veux.

- Monkey D. Luffy, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Roronoa Zoro ici présent ? »

Luffy se tourna vers Crocus et s'exclama :

« Évidemment ! »

Chimney apporta les alliances. Le brun en prit une, et la passa au doigt de Zoro. Étrangement, tout se passait plutôt bien. Le vert fit de même, sans cesser de fixer Luffy droit dans les yeux.

« Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Zoro jeta le bouquet derrière lui, comme s'il jetait quelque chose à la poubelle. Il souleva le menton de son époux d'un doigt, l'attrapa par la taille et s'approcha avec un sourire carnassier.

De l'autre côté, plusieurs femmes se ruèrent pour attraper le bouquet, dont Bon Clay qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Deux paires de mains se posèrent sur les tiges. La première appartenant à Tashigi, qui l'avait attrapé par pur hasard. Et la deuxième appartenait à Nojiko qui avait tout prévu. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, puis la sœur de Nami fit un petit sourire. Tashigi rougit.

Shanks se tourna ensuite vers Dragon, et fut surpris de le voir, les yeux larmoyant, observer son fils et son gendre. Le roux se retint de rire et observa avec lui les deux nouveaux mariés qui s'embrassaient toujours. Lorsqu'enfin ils s'éloignèrent, Luffy leva les bras vers le ciel et s'écria :

« Et maintenant, lune de miel ! »

* * *

Alors, vous aviez trouvé le petit Nojiko x Tashigi qui passait par là ? Non ? Et bah, maintenant c'est fait !


End file.
